The Silent years
by wangyao5000
Summary: This is just a dream i had. its kind of mythological and the ratings will be about the whole story in general. if it says there will be coarse language and adult themes they will come later but right now it will not. I have not figured out how to add just the chap. by its self so each chap. will have the others on them just the additional on at the bottom till i can figure it out
1. Chapter 1

"This world is exploding and its around our house" I screamed.

"well dont just stand there, lets leave, go somewhere and live it out"cried kayla.

I shook my head. There was a way to stop this. Someone had to jump in the hole and go down with the house in the process. I bit my tounge, tears welling in my eyes and stepped forward embracing the other. "drop me a letter sometime"I said as i kissed her for the first and last time and ran off. In one bound I lept into the dark sphere and in seconds everything stopped. The world stopped shaking, the birds came out, the blue sky came through the dark clouds and all that was left was a small hole where the chimney of the house was still sticking out of the ground. The house had been swollowed whole but not destroyed. The destruction of fire around it was still evident along with the soft twitch of dirt to fill air pockets.

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

I woke later in some...dark place. It looked like my house but it was darker then dark, there was the walls and everything but they faded to a dark black haze of...nothing. I looked up and saw nothing but a small hole. The chimney had caved in after sometime but the hole remained and the only small amount of light shown through at the right time but it looked as though someone had built over it. I got up and searched frantically but found i couldnt walk and fell right over again. How long had i been in that darkness.

"come over here"a voice called. This voice was flirtatious and calling.

I turned around finding the will to walk as my legs struggled under my weight i found it.

"turn around again"the voice still calling, my heart racing at the sound. There i found her. In the haze. "come here"she beconded her body looks bare as she blent in with the haze but her features where covered by dark designs that seemed to come from the haze.

I opened my mouth to speak but found i coudlnt.

"dont speak, think"the girls eyes locked to mine her mouth unmoving.

My brow furrowed "who are you? how long have i been down here? where am i?"I thought furiously.

"wow you ask lots of questions"she replied. "why not come here first and let me show you"she smiled, her teeth where pure white and shown brightly through the darkness as she held her hand out.

I swallowed hard and start my walk over but i fall into something in my way. Books? no...envelopes. Tears started to well up. "she did write"

"LEAVE IT"the girl snapped as my eyes snapped to her, her eyes glew red for a second before going back to there hypnotic blue. "you can come back to it in a little bit"she smiled beckoning with her finger.

"just...just a second"i begged. "please. i just want to read the most recent one, i want to know what year it is"

* * *

**End Chapter One  
**

* * *

Note 2: I will continue but i would like your comments and soft critiques on it.

-opinions and what not, i know i am not a gramaticlly correct person so please dont point out all of the ones i missed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

* * *

i ripped the paper open. She took the time to address them all and seal each one with a soft kiss. I scanned the lined paper, though hard to see the black ink then stood out with each passing second.

Sept. 17, 2014

3:25am

_I can hear you screaming again. I had them build another house over the old one but leave the hole open for my letters. Each night i can hear you scream but tonight it was horrible. What keeps happening to you down there? are there bugs? or mice? i hope your still alive, some nights i bring down my blankets and pillow and sleep next to the hole and play some music and you stop screaming and its down to a soft whimper. The other night i thought about jumping in to find you but when i shine the light down there no bottom coudl be found, but you sound so close. Today is our 21st mon-aversary. Maybe by the 25 you can join me. Id really love it if you did, if i woke up on day and you where laying outside the hole waiting for me or even next to me, or making scrambled eggs and toast for the morning as you always did._

_I can only wish so hard. It seems your screaming has stopped and i have to sleep._

_ill write soon. Sleep well, dont let whats scaring you beat you, your stonger then that._

_I love you._

_3_

The letter ended as tears whelled in my eyes. i was about to get up and go see what that damned lady wanted. what was more inmportant than reading her letters, her thoughts, knowing how she felt, it made me stronger and yet that woman. Curiosity killed me i guess.

I stood up but before i knew it she was at me, holding my body tight to hers and before i knew i was flying back to the haze and as i entered my heard wanted to implode and my ears rang with...silence.

"w..what the hell is this"i thought as i fought my way back out of the haze. I fell on the floor and caught my breath.

"its the silence that surrounds you"she said. The reason people can hear you but you cant hear anything that comes from that light. the reason if you spoke out loud nothing would come out.

"you lie, nothing can stop sound unless someone is turning it off"i snapped as i opened up my mouth to yell for her, knowing she could hear me screaming but nothing did come out. WHAT THE HELL!

"see i told you"she grinned as she tossed her hand at me and the darkness pulled me back to her. "now think"she said as she pulled me back into the darkness pressing her lips to mine and her body closer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter**** 3**

* * *

I fought the woman for a while till the feeling of implosion in my head was to much. When i gave in to the kiss it stopped. Why was it the feeling of adrenaline while kissing someone was more to over come an implosion.

"tell me"i thought "is there a while for me to...get out of this silence"i asked.

She broke the kiss for a second and the horrible pain came rushing back as i pulled her in again for my own sake. this feeling of floating was new but this pain was unbearable. "you have to figure that one out"she said as she dissapperd and the pain came rushing back.

I gripped my head the pain unbearable as i scream and scream but nothing has come out of my mouth. The louder the silence the more pain it brings. I open my eyes and crawl out of the silence to the little space i woke up, next to the letters. The head ache had stopped and my eyes leaked of tears.

"I dont want to be here anymore"i whimpered. The small hole glew with a light. was someone there. I stood up and waved as i saw her face pear through the hole, the flash light shown straight at me. She spoke but i coudlnt hear her as she dropped another letter.

She stood there waiting to hear it hit the bottom as she normally did but i didnt as the sound of ripping and paper unfolding came instead. Why could she hear it and other things coming from this damned place but i couldnt. had i gone deaf?

_Dec. 16 2014_

_7:30pm_

_I hate the fact i have started every letter with the fact that i can hear you screaming. This time i want to start it off differently. Tomorrow is two years. :] Its been two years since this all started, both the good things and bad. More bad then good as you know. I really dont know what to write in this one besides the normal stuff and repeating my self as i had in ever letter. I-_

__something hit me in the face. Another letter? two in one moment thats new. I ripped this one open and it was short but to the point

_I normally hear the letter hit the floor, but this time i didnt but then...i heard the letter open and unfold, are you really there? If you are...clap._

__I dropped both letters and looks up. Her face was still there. How i missed it, i reached for it but it was out of my reach, so...far out of my reach. I brought my hands together hard, i felt the pain and the sting but not sound i heard at all. i wanted to hear the sound, i wanted to hear it so bad, i brought my hands together again and again hoping one time i would hear that crack noise of my hands slamming together into a clap, but then, my head wanted to implode and she was there again, he lips at mine.

"are you trying to leave me"she asked in a soft spoken tone.

"i...i have someone to get back to"i cried as he tried to fight her, i didnt want to even talk to her or did i care if my head exploded i wanted to get back to that small look into the light and sound. I fought off the girl and fought back out to the space but the light was off and there was a box with what looked like a blanket attached to it for a parachute. inside was a mirror and a note.

_when i shine my flashlight hold this up. _

__I smiled as inside the box was a pillow as well.

'i love her"i thought. even in the dark, she follows without foot steps. the small hole in her house where i had gone, cause heaven and hell both didnt want me and left me to suffer in silence she was still there to follow me someday or maybe be the one i needed to get out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

I woke up sometime later with the girl from the darkness next to me. "What the hell!"i snapped pulling my pillow and blankets and the mirror i had been sleeping with to keep safe away from her.

"you never answered me"she snapped, her eyes had started the red glow again.

"answers what"I asked starting to wonder if the girl was going to be the end of me, the thing that makes me hear sound but the sound of my own screams and not the soft voice of the girl i long to see again.

"are you trying to leave me"she asked.

I swallowed hard. "I cant stay here"i started. "I have someone i need to get back to, this house is not where i long to stay , at least not under here without her that is"i sighed. "id do anything to try to get up there again"i ended as i looked up at the dark hole above me.

She sighed and i could tell she was furious. How? cause i was thrown back into the silence with her and instead of the soft kiss i normally got i got her teeth in the nook between my shoulder and my neck. I let out a scream but again it wasnt heard. She probly heard it though. She always hears me when i scream. I screamed louder and louder as she attempted to clamp her jaw tighter and tighter. i pushed her off and fell back into the space i called me home for the time being and the light was on.

i could feel the blood running or what felt like it running down my arm. the light was on and she was there. screaming into the hole. i grabbed the mirror and fell on my back clutching it tight as she shown her flashlight down and finally i felt the light, i heard my scream and her calls for me.

It had to be the light that had my voice and held the sound. THe darkness kept me silent but she was my light and my sound. without her i coudlnt ever see and i coudlnt ever hear.

"are...are you alright"she cried down, tears clearly running down her face.

I opened my mouth to speak but i didnt know if anything would come out. "n..no"I called. Something did come out. Raspy that it was but it did. "i dont like this darkness, there is someone, or...something down here and i dont like it"i called back and before i knew it the hole was coverd by some darkness. i coudl hear her pounding on it as the walls around me of dark haze tuned to something of red as she grew from the floor, claws readied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The girl from the haze that i thought was nice and only there to keep my from going insane was the one making me insane. she was keeping me in the dark.

"you can never leave me"she growled her voice growing more and more terrifying as each moment passes.

The walls around me start to cave in with a watery texture as it destroys all the letters and over takes me. Just an endless sea of silence and darkness. no matter where i turned and moved i couldnt get out of the haze and my head was on its last limits. i turned to see her. Her body gone but the only thing i could see was her pure white teeth and her glowing red eyes.

Then...she disapperd. The haze around me started to vibrate. The sound of distrass peircing the silent realm and then...

* * *

I sat straight up in bed, the light form my windows from the morning sun. the sound of distress, the result of three alarm clocks. I lean over and turn them off, the silence returned but only to be kept away again by the sound of ticking clocks and the reminding vibrate of a message.

I look down at my phone flashing with lights of a new message.

_One New Message  
Kayla_

I open the message to read:

_Good Morning Babbu_

I reply with a simple:

_Afternoon :3_

I took a deep breath. "so it was just all a dream"i think to my self afraid if i spoke nothing would come out. I look down off my bed to see my dog spinning circles to leave the room.

"might as well"i sighed and lept from my bed with my phone still in hand as i open the door and he dashes out and straight down the hallway. I freeze for the hallway, even thought it was around noon, it was dark and the image of the girl floated before me and i cover myself to protect myself but then again nothing was there.

"god damn it"i growled.


End file.
